Eventful Days
by Arisettuce Moristrong 0818
Summary: B.KLet'sandGo!Alternative Universe. Hanya sebuah penarikan kesimpulan yang Fang buat di setiap kejadian ketika bersama mereka. / Fusion Fic / A Dedicated for #BiweeklyPrompt8 / Warning Inside / Mind to Read?


Bocah berhelai ungu kebiruan itu hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya saat manik kelam cermelangnya melihat salah seorang temannya yang menggunakan hijab yang menutupi bagian dari tubuhnya yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh sembarang orang itu tengah sibuk berurusan dengan beberapa alat. Tidak biasanya gadis kecil itu sibuk dengan barang kesayangannya sendiri itu.

"Yang sedang kau rakit itu Mini 4 WD kan, Yaya?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias. "Ya, aku ingin mencoba untuk memilikinya. Dan ini akan kuberi nama Home Run Manta Ray!" Ia mulai memancarnya sinar _sumringah _dari parasnya, manik cokelat terangnya sudah mulai berkilat memohon pada lawan bicaranya. "Nanti kalau mobilku telah selesai dirakit, kita tanding siapa yang lebih cepat!"

Yang hanya bisa bocah bermanik hitam itu lakukan hanya memasang senyum simpul di parasnya. "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios**

**Bakusō Kyōdai Let's and Go! © ****Tetsuhiro Koshita**

**Eventful Days © Arisettuce Moristrong 0818**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Ini hanya kesenangan semata!**

.

_**B-K-LetsandGo**_**!Alternative Universe, In Character/Out of Character, Fusion Fanfiction, Crossover, Friendship/Parody/Humor/Family, possible typo(s), little Shōnen-Ai, Fang-centric, Fluffy(?), Gajeness, kuasalima!Boboiboy/Fang slight Yaya/Fang, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk menerima tantangan dari **AshaD **di **#BiweeklyPrompt8 **dengan prompt **Alternative Universe**—

—dan—

—Fanfiksi dipersembahkan spesial untuk ulang tahun dari salah satu tokoh ketjeh dalam animasi BoBoiBoy—Happy Birthday, Fang!

.

First our collaboration between **Arisa Morishita **and **lettuce strong**

.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara desir lembut angin pelan mulai terdengar, sang raja tata surya kini tidak terlalu memancarkan teriknya sinar yang selalu dipancarkannya, membuat bocah berkacamata ini terus mengambil langkah ke depan tanpa arah tujuan. Telinganya menangkap suara sayup kecil dari berbagai celotehan orang yang tidak terlalu mendesaki udara di ruangan terbuka hijau ini.

Berbagai orang-orang berlalu lalang, yang diam-diam dipandanginya. Ada beberapa orang yang berpapasas kemudian saling menyapa. Ada yang berjalan dengan terpogoh-pogoh. Ada sepasang orangtua yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain. Oh, manik warna kelamnya juga menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing baginya—hingga harus membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

Suara decitan mesin kecil hingga tertangkap telinganya. Beberapa anak sedang memasang kuda-kuda dengan sebuah mainan miniatur mobil balap di tangan mereka. Salah satu mereka mulai menghitung mundur dan—semua miniatur mobil itu melaju lesat saat dilepaska dari tangan sang pemiliknya.

Senyum simpul terbentuk di paras bocah berkacamata itu saat maniknya menangkap beberapa anak itu sedang menyemangati mobilnya agar melaju lebih cepat. Kemudian ia mulai kembali mengambil langkah kecil seenaknya, hingga secara tidak sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa barang yang begitu banyak.

"M-maaf, aku tidak melihat ada orang …" ujar pelan dari bocah berkacamata itu. Ia membantu orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu untuk berdiri, jemari-jemari kecilnya mulai mengumpulkan barang yang berantakan akibat perbuatannya.

Orang—bocah—yang ditabraknya itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini kesalahanku, aku sedang terburu-buru." Tangannya mengambil barang miliknya yang disodorkan—yang telah dirapikan tentunya—oleh bocah berhelai ungu kebiruan itu. "Terima kasih."

Bocah bermanik serupa dengan warna kelam itu tidak membalas, melainkan sepasang maniknya menangkap barang bawaan bocah itu yang tidak asing baginya. Maniknya memicing sesaat. "Apa itu suku cadang Mini 4WD?"

Sepasang manik serupa dengan emas itu melebar sesaat, kemudian ditatapnya barang bawaannya itu sembari mengangguk kecil. "Ini suku cadang yang diperlukan untuk me-_setting_ ulang mobilku agar kecepatannya semakin meningkat di lintasan yang berliku-liku."

Kepala bocah berkacamata itu sedikit mengangguk—mengerti. Dalam benaknya sedang melakukan berbagai stimulasi bila kecepatan mobil meningkat di lintasan yang berliku, bukannya mobil itu akan terpental keluar lintasan? Tapi bagaimana bisa—

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa nama mobilmu?" Manik kelam dari bocah itu menatap orang yang masih berdiri di depannya, menatap dengan penuh bertanya-tanya.

Senyum lebar terkembang manis di paras bocah bermanik emas itu. "Namanya adalah Hurricane Sonic, di mana mobil ini kurancang untuk melaju cepat di lintasan yang berliku-liku."

Tidak heran semua barang bawaan bocah bermanik emas itu hampir semuanya merupakan berbagai jenis _roler_ berkualitasyang biasa digunakan untuk lintasan berliku—pikir bocah berkacamata itu.

Keheningan mendatangi mereka sesaat. Membiarkan sayup desir angin melewati mereka, membuat helaian rambut yang melindungi kepala mereka ikut menari mengikuti arah yang selaras dengan angin.

Mencoba untuk membuka lembar topik baru, bocah bermanik emas itu mengangkat suaranya. "Sejak tadi kita belum saling mengenal, bahkan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita."

Bocah berhelaikan ungu kebiruan yang mencuat itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan dari seorang bocah yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ditariknya sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku Fang."

"Aku Gempa. Merupakan salah satu bagian dari Boboiboy Bersaudara—di mana aku yang paling muda."

Sebelah alis bocah bernama Fang itu sedikit terangkat. Rasanya nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinganya. Ah, jangan katakan— "Kau adik termuda dari empat dinasaurus konyol—yang selalu saja merepotkanku itu?"

Sinar kebingungan muncul di parasnya Gempa, namun sinar itu sirna begitu cepat. "Maksudmu mereka selalu mengganggumu? Ah—sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari mereka, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya." Bocah berhelaikan hitam itu membungkukkan badannya.

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Fang berkat melihat tingkah laku adik termuda dari Boboiboy Bersaudara itu yang begitu sopan. _Sifat mereka berbanding terbalik rupanya_, pikirnya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Lagi pula keempat saudaramu itu tidak selalu menggangguku, kok."

Gempa bernapas lega sesaat. "Syukurlah kalau begitu … Aku pulang dulu ya, Fang. Mungkin saat ini keempat Kakakku sedang menunggu pesanan mereka." Bocah yang mengenakan baju hitam dengan aksesoris serba berwarna kuning menyala itu mulai mengambil langkah, meninggalkan Fang yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian bocah itu.

Seringai tipis kembali terbentuk di paras bocah berpakaian serba ungu itu. Ia kembali membuat langkah ke depan tanpa tujuan arah tertentu.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Ketika hari masih menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi, maka yang akan selalu didapati Fang ketika datang ke sekolah lebih pagi adalah tidak ada hawa keberadaan murid-murid sekolah yang menyesakkan udara. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas di pagi harinya—apalagi ketika hari sekolah.

Dengan santai ia mulai memasuki gedung sekolah. Menaiki setiap anak tangga yang jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk mencapai lantai tiga. Melewati koridor yang sudah dibersihkan oleh petugas menuju salah satu ruangan yang memiliki tulisan '5-B'—di mana merupakan kelasnya di tahun ini.

Seharusnya setiap kali ia membuka pintu kelasnya tidak ada murid-murid yang berdatangan, namun hanya saja kasusnnya sedikit berbeda. Manik kelam dibalik lensa cekungnya menangkap sosok yang berada di tempat duduknya—bocah berhelaikan hitam pendek yang kepalanya tengah menelengkup di atas lipatan lengannya yang digunakan sebagai bantal alternatif.

"Taufan? Tumben sekali kau datang pagi, biasanya sering terlambat masuk kelas," celoteh Fang tidak perlu.

Bocah itu mulai masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Mendekati tempat duduknya yang masih ada Taufan dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat ia melihatnya di ruangan itu. Perlahan jemarinya mulai menyentuh pundak bocah berhelaikan hitam pendek itu, mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan berulang kali dengan niat membangunkan bocah itu namun usahanya nihil.

Karena hasil yang didapatkannya adalah nihil, maka sedikit terbentuknya urat merah perempatan kecil di keningnya. Ia mulai menarik napas sesaat, kemudian dilepaskan dalam satu hembusan kasar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun maka aku akan menyeret paksamu ke tempat dudukmu!" teriak Fang dengan terselipkan nada emosi, yang diabaikan oleh Taufan dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Urat merah perempatan kecilnya semakin bertambah di keningnya. Kesabarannya hampir habis. Maka sesuai dengan perkataannya, ia menarik paksa bocah yang mengenakan baju dengan balutan biru terang itu menuju tempat duduk aslinya. Yang membuat Taufan terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan mulai meringis kesakitan dibuatnya akibat Fang terlalu kencang kerah bajunya.

"Fang, lain kali kau harus belajar sopan santun. Tidak baik menarik orang yang sedang tertidur pulas," ujar Taufan santai seolah tak mempunyai beban lain.

Bocah berkacamata itu mulai mengeretakan giginya, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya—yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Tadi aku sudah berusaha untuk membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak mau bangun, maka dari itu aku—dengan baik hati—membawamu ke tempat dudukmu yang sebenarnya."

Seolah tubuhnya mati rasa saat Taufan melihat senyuman manis yang dipasang Fang—yang mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri sehingga harus sedikit menjauh. Sebelum alarm merah miliknya berbunyi, ia pun berkata, "Ah, maaf kalau begitu."

Fang tidak mempedulikan ucapan maaf dari Taufan. Ia sudah—sangat—kebal dengan semua tingkah laku dari Taufan—maksudnya, Boboiboy Bersaudara. Bocah itu mulai duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh bocah bermanik biru terang itu.

Suara aneh Taufan memanggil namanya tertangkap oleh telinganya. Fang hanya merespon dengan gumaman kecil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke asal suara. Taufan kembali mendekati Fang yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Adikku, Gempa, menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu ini." Bocah yang memiliki sepasang manik biru terang itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna violet gelap.

Fang menyiritkan keningnya sesaat. "Gempa terlalu baik, sampai aku diberikan nasi kotak seperti ini …"

"Katanya ini sebagai permohonan minta maaf untuk kejadian yang kemarin, tapi aku tidak tahu kejadian apa yang dimaksudnya."

Kini bocah yang memakai lensa cekung itu mulai mengumpulkan beberapa kepingan memorinya yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya. Yang didapatkan memorinya adalah di mana ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Mungkin kejadian itu yang dimaksud Taufan.

"Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku untuknya." Fang mulai mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Taufan untuknya.

Taufan sedikit mengangguk. Sesaat ia menyiritkan keningnya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tapi apa—oh, ia ingat sekarang. "Fang, apa aku boleh mencontek jawaban PR Matematikamu?"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Jutaan tetes air jatuh membasahi kota Rintis di saat tidak tepat ketika sudah waktunya untuk sekolah dibubarkan pada hari ini. Banyak murid-murid yang tetap menerjang jutaan tetes air itu walau mereka sudah tahu apa risiko yang didapatkan.

Tentunya Fang tidak sebodoh itu. Bocah itu akan tetap diam manis di dalam gedung sekolah hingga langit sudah tidak lagi menjatuhkan jutaan tetes airnya. Lebih baik menunggu lama daripada esok harinya ia akan menemukan tubuhnya tengah berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Yang ia tahu kini ia menunggu sendiri di dalam gedung sekolah. Semua penghuni gedung ini sudah meninggalkan gedung beberapa menit yang lalu setelah bunyi bel listrik berbunyi terakhir kali untuk hari ini.

Manik kelamnya menatap keluar jendela. Keadaan cuacanya masih seperti sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas sesaat. _Hujannya masih belum reda_, pikirnya.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang berada dalam gedung sekolah saat ini, ternyata ada orang lain, ya …"

Fang sedikit terlonjak saat telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Spontan ia menoleh ke belakang, manik hitamnya menangkap sosok bocah bermanik biru yang mengenakan topi dengan warna serupa tengah menatapnya.

"Kak Air belum pulang?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Air itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Fang. Manik birunya mulai menatap keluar jendela di mana langit masih menjatuhkan tetesan air hujannya. "Aku baru menyelesaikan tugasku, dan prakiraan cuaca benar—hari ini akan turun hujan."

Manik hitam kelam milik Fang ikut menatap luar jendela tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada lawan bicaranya. Keheningan mulai tercipta hingga dengan mudahnya didominasi dengan suara jutaan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh begitu deras.

"Gempa sedikit bercerita tentangmu; katanya kemarin dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu ya?" Air mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sedikit memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Fang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap paras Air. "I-iya. Tapi sebenarnya aku yang tidak sengaja menabraknya …"

Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening, membiarkan suara derasnya hujan yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran mereka. Kedua pasang manik yang berbeda warna itu terus menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap halaman belakang sekolah yang terus disiram dengan jutaan tetes air yang jatuh dari gumpalan awan gelap. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka selain beberapa genangan air yang disebabkan oleh air hujan.

Akui saja, Fang sedikit jengkel dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bocah berhelaikan ungu kebiruan mencuat itu tidak banyak bicara memang. Sejak bertemu Boboiboy Bersaudara semua perilakunya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan bocah serba ungu itu.

"Sepertinya hujan akan terus berlangsung lama." Air kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Manik birunya menatap bocah di sebelahnya yang hanya menyahuti pernyataannya dengan gumaman kecil. "Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku? Akan kuantarkan kau sampai di rumahmu."

Sepasang manik hitam di balik lensa cekung Fang sedikit melebar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah payung berwarna langit cerah tengah berada di tangan Air. Tidak heran untuk seseorang yang telah menonton prakiraan cuaca terkini.

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di paras Fang. "Kalau Kak Air tidak keberatan—"

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai membuat langkah kecil dengan tujuan pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Ditatap diam-diam bocah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Fang itu. Bocah berkacamata itu menarik suatu pernyataan singkat.

_Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan …_

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Kilatan kemarahan terpancarkan dari manik kelam milik Fang. Ditatapnya bocah berhelaikan hitam pendek tengah memancarkan sinar memohon dari manik oranye terangnya pada Fang tepat di depan rumahnya. Yang mampu membuat bocah serba ungu itu bergidik sesaat, entah kenapa ia punya wirasat aneh.

"Fang—" Bocah bermanik oranye itu mulai memanggil nama bocah di depannya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "Bantu aku untuk memodifikasi mobilku, dong—"

"Heh!?" Nah kan, apa yang dirasakannya tadi terjadi juga pada akhirnya. "Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya ke mana keempat saudaramu itu, Api?"

Api—bocah bermanik oranye itu—sedikit menghela napas sesaat. "Kak Air, Kak Hali, dan Gempa sedang ada kesibukan di luar. Mana mungkin aku meminta bantuan pada Kak Taufan yang ceroboh itu. Jadi orang yang terlintas di kepalaku untuk dimintai bantuan hanya kau saja …" ujarnya sembari memasang senyum kecut.

Berkat sedikit penjelasan dari Api, kini Fang harus berusaha untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak—bahkan berkat itu parasnya mulai memunculkan guratan merah tipis. _'Kak Taufan yang ceroboh itu' katanya …_

Berterima kasihlah pada Fang karena dalam dirinya masih ada rasa belas kasihan untuk Api yang kini mau membantunya berkutat dengan beberapa suku cadang mobil yang dimaksud bocah bermanik oranye itu.

Bocah yang berhelaikan ungu kebiruan itu membawa salah seorang temannya itu ke dalam rumahnya yang kini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Manik oranye milik Api menatap benda-benda yang terpajang di setiap ia mengambil langkah di atas permukaan kayu. Indera pendengarannya tidak sama sekali menangkap suara satu pun dalam rumah Fang.

"Kau sendirian?" Api memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembincangan agar suasananya tidak sedikit canggung.

"Kedua orangtuaku sedang ada pekerjaan di luar negeri, dan aku sudah biasa mengalaminya," ujar Fang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobilku dan beberapa suku cadang lainnya yang diperlukan. Yeah—kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin memodifikasi mobilku."

Api mengangguk pelan. Fang segera berlalu meninggalkan bocah bermanik oranye itu di koridor di mana maniknya dapat melihat langsung ke luar halaman sang pemilik rumah. Bocah itu membenarkan posisi topi merahnya sesaat. Manik oranyenya mulai menyapu sekitar halaman rumah milik Fang. Ada beberapa tanaman hias di dalam sebuah pot hingga beberapa tanaman yang langsung ditanam ke dalam tanah.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati. Membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Api kini. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan kedua matanya, telinganya menangkap suara sayup decitan kayu. Rasa penasaran sedikit mengusiknya hingga membuat maniknya menatap asal suara itu. Yang ditangkap oleh maniknya hanyalah sosok Fang yang telah mengganti helaian yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sebuah kotak berlapiskan plastik ungu di tangannya.

Bocah bertopi merah itu sedikit menguap. "Kau lama sekali …"

Sebelas alis Fang sedikit terangkat. "Lama? Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit itu kau bilang lama?" Ia sedikit berdecak, kemudian seringai terukir di parasnya. Bocah itu mengambil langkah kecil untuk duduk di sebelah Api yang tengah duduk di koridor dekat halaman.

Dikeluarkan beberapa suku cadang dari dalam kotak yang dibawa Fang. Bocah berkacamata itu mulai membongkar semua suku cadang yang digunakan mobilnya, mulai mengganti semua suku cadang dengan yang baru. Dengan _cotton bud _ia sedikit memoleskan minyak khusus pada _roler_ mobilnya, ia sedikit mengecek keadaan _roler_-nya bisa berputar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Bocah berhelai hitam pendek terkagum sesaat dengan semua ketelitian Fang, bahkan ia sampai sedikit menelan air liurnya sendiri. "Teliti sekali kau …"

"Itu bukan apa-apa," ujar Fang dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, kedua manik hitamnya tetap terfokuskan dengan pekerjaannya kini. "Ini masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Kak Hali, dia lebih teliti dalam memodifikasi mobilnya."

Api mulai mengambil pemutar sekrup kecil dan memutar setiap sekrup yang terpasang dalam mobilnya hingga _chasis _dan _body_-nya terpisah. "Memang sih Kak Hali juga sangat teliti dalam pengerjaannya. Seandainya saja Kak Hali tidak sibuk, maka mungkin aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membantuku …" ujarnya lemas.

Fang menatap diam-diam bocah di sebelahnya yang kini sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan _roler_ mobilnya. Paras bocah bertopi merah itu sedikit terpancarkan sinar kepolosan, yang membuat salah satu sudut bibir Fang sedikit terangkat. Setelah puas memandangi Api, bocah berkacamata itu kembali fokus ke perkejaannya.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau ke toko Yaya untuk membeli suku cadang yang diperlukan mobilmu ya, Fang?"

Fang tidak mengusik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Api. Ia terus mengambil langkah sedikit cepat dalam area pertokoan ini untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuannya—dan juga untuk menghindari indera pendengarannya tidak menangkap berbagai celotehan dari Api tentunya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah toko dengan papan reklame bertuliskan yang sangat tidak asing lagi untuk bocah berkacamata itu—Yah Model Shop. Sang penjaga toko sedikit tersentak saat bunyi lonceng pintu kala dibuka, memunculkan sosok Fang dan Api yang masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapaan hangat diberikan dari sang penjaga toko—Yaya—kepada pelanggannya yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya itu. "Ternyata Fang dan Api!" ujar riang sang penjaga toko. Api membalas sapaan hangat dari penjaga toko, sementara Fang hanya berdengung tidak jelas.

Fang mulai mendekati salah satu etalase yang menjajahkan suku cadang yang ia incar sejak tadi. Baru saja ia berencana untuk mengambil barang itu namun sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Sontak maniknya menatap orang yang telah mengambil barang incarannya, sepasang manik hitam miliknya sempat melebar sesaat sangat mengetahui orang yang mengambil barang itu.

"Kak Hali? Kau ada di sini?"

Manik merah tajam milik orang itu—sebut saja Halilintar—memberikan tatapan balik pada bocah serba ungu itu. "Iya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku dan mampir sebentar ke sini." Fang sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya; mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Halilintar.. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pergi sendiri ke toko ini?"

Jawaban yang didapati bocah bermanik merah itu hanya Fang yang menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Aku—terpaksa—pergi bersama Api."

Sebelah alis milik Halilintar sedikit terangkat. Bocah yang mengenakan helaian hitam ditubuhnya itu sedikit bergumam nama salah satu adiknya dengan diiringi nada kebingungan, dan Fang dapat mengetahuinya. Maka salah satu jemarinya menunjuk ke arah kasir, di mana Api sedang terlibat percakapan dengan sang penjaga toko.

Halilintar hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Kemudian manik merahnya menatap sebuah mobil mini dengan _body _hitam legam dengan tanda X berwarna merah di bagian depan mobil itu. Jemarinya mulai melepaskan _body_-nya dari _chasis_, mengambil mesin dinamo mobil itu dan menggantinya dengan dinamo yang baru saja diambilnya dengan begitu cepat. Semua bagian dari mobilnya ia ganti dengan yang baru—tentunya kualitasnya lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Hingga membuat Fang terkesiap di tempat.

"Kak Hali ini seperti sudah profesional saja—bisa mengganti semua suku cadang mobilnya dengan begitu cepat tanpa melakukan kesalahan." Pujian itu secara tidak langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut Fang.

Yang Halilintar bisa lakukan hanyalah memasang senyum simpul di parasnya, seolah bocah bermanik merah itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Fang sedikit menghela napas kasar. Berkat apa yang dilakukan Halilintar padanya membuat dirinya menarik kesimpulan perbandingan antara Boboiboy Bersaudara.

"Ah—Kak Hali, Kak Api, dan Fang juga mampir ke toko ini ya?"

Suara familiar itu berhasil memecahkan aktivitas semua orang dalam toko itu. Sontak semua pasang manik tersorot ke arah pintu toko yang terbuka, yang memunculkan tiga sosok yang memiliki paras hampir serupa.

"Selamat datang!" Sang penjaga toko memberikan sapaan hangat kepada pelanggan yang baru saja datang. "Air, Taufan, dan Gempa juga datang! Boboiboy Bersaudara semakin lengkap, dong!"

"S-sebelum kami datang ke toko ini, entah secara kebetulan kami bertiga saling bertemu dan mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Makanya kami datang kemari—dan tidak disangka akan bertemu dengan Kak Hali dan juga Api di sini."Yaya sedikit mengangguk kecil setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari bocah bermanik biru terang—Taufan.

Fang terpaku di posisi sebelumnya. Manik hitam miliknya mulai menatap satu demi satu anggota dari Boboiboy Bersaudara, sedikit tersentak saat ia menemukan fakta terbaru—paras mereka berlima serupa! Hanya saja yang membedakan hanyalah warna sepasang manik mereka. Tubuhnya merasakan sedikit getaran aneh yang menjalar dibuatnya.

Manik biru milik Air menatap Fang sesaat. "Kita bertemu lagi …"

Tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh kakak kelasnya itu sedikit membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia hanya mengiyakan atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Air untuknya.

Yaya mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Kedua matanya terpejam. Jari telunjuknya sedikit menggaruk pelan dagunya; seolah sedang berpikir. "Aku tahu! Karena kebetulan semuanya tengah berkumpul secara ketidaksengajaan, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Setuju?" tanya Yaya dengan begitu antusias. Yang disambut dengan beberapa suara yang menyetujui ide bagus dari Yaya tadi.

Halilintar sedikit memasang seringai tipis di parasnya. "Kebetulan sekali, akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat sebagaimana kecepatan mobilku bertambah." Manik merahnya mulai menatap tajam ke arah Air. "Kali ini kau akan kukalahkan dengan Tridagger-ku …"

Air pun ikut memasang seringai, ditatapnya Halilintar dengan manik birunya yang memancarkan sinar mengejek. "Tidak akan kubiarkan mobilmu itu mengalahkan Spin Viper milikku!"

"Sonic juga tidak akan kalah!" seru Gempa antusias.

Taufan mengangguk cepat. Dikeluarkan mobil miliknya sembari dipamerkannya kepada semua orang yang berada dalam toko itu. "Magnum-ku akan mengalahkan kalian semua!"

Bocah berhelai ungu kebiruan mencuat berantakan itu sedikit menkedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali. Manik serupa dengan warna kelamnya itu baru saja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasa ia temukan di manapun. Baru kali pertamanya Fang melihat saudara yang saling bersaing seperti itu. Membuat Fang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Fang, apa kau juga ikut?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yaya sedikit membuat sosok yang dipanggilnya terlonjak kaget. "Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku kalau Manta Ray milikku sudah jadi kita akan adu tanding …"

Ah—baru saja ia ingat kalau dirinya punya sebuah hutang dengan sang penjaga toko itu yang harus ditepati. Sesekali ia menghela napas pasrah. "Apa boleh buat …" ujarnya singkat sembari memamerkan senyum simpulnya.

Yaya terlihat begitu gembira dengan jawaban yang diberikan Fang untuknya. Sinar keriaan telah terpancarkan jelas lewat manik cokelat miliknya. "Baiklah! Aku tahu di mana lintasan yang cocok untuk kita bertanding!"

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perkawasan pertokoan. Di mana Yaya, Fang, dan Boboiboy Bersaudara tengah berdiri tepat di atas sebuah jalan rata yang terletak dalam hutan. Sangat cocok digunakan sebagai lintasan untuk diadakannya sebuah pertandingan kecil di antara mereka.

"Jarak jalan ini menuju jalan besar di ujung sana adalah seratus meter. Mobil siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke ujung sana, maka ia dinyatakan sebagai pemenangnya." Penjelasan singkat dari Yaya mengenai peraturan dalam pertandingan kecil mereka.

Semuanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Yaya. Kemudian mereka mulai mengeluarkan mobil masing-masing. Dinyalakannya mesin motornya, decitan-decitan halus keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Mereka mulai memasang kuda-kuda, menunggu aba-aba yang diberikan untuk melepaskan mobil mereka yang bersiap untuk saling berkejar-kejaran untuk memperebutkan posisi pertama.

Yaya mulai menghitung mundur. Semua pasang manik mereka mulai berkilat penuh semangat dan keseriusan. Setelah gadis kecil itu selesai menghitung mundur, semua mobil itu mereka lepaskan secara serentak. Mulai melaju cepat untuk menjadi yang terdepan.

Yang berhasil memperebutkan posisi pertama saat ini adalah sebuah mobil dengan _body _berwarna ungu, sang pemilik mobil itu telah menyamakan kecepatan berlarinya dengan kecepatan mobil miliknya.

"Ternyata mobilnya Fang cukup hebat …" puji Gempa sesaat. Manik emasnya sempat menatap lintasannya sesaat, lintasannya berbelok ke arah kiri. "Ini kesempatan bagus. Ayo, Sonic!"

Gempa memberikan semangat kepada mobilnya hingga membuat kecepatannya sedikit bertambah. Hingga pada lintasan yang berbelok itu mobilnya dapat melewatinya tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Sehingga ia berhasil merebut posisi pertama dari mobilnya Fang. Namun mobilnya Gempa disusul oleh mobil milik Air.

"Memangnya hanya Sonic saja yang bisa melewati tikungan dengan mudah? Spin Viper-ku juga dapat melewatinya dengan mudah." Bocah bertopi biru itu memasang seringai sesaat.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Tridagger milik Halilintar melaju cepat melewati mobil mereka hingga berhasil menduduki posisi pertama. "Maaf ya, sepertinya Tridagger akan tetap menduduki posisi pertama hingga garis finisnya." Bocah bermanik merah itu menyeringai sesaat.

"Minggir, minggir, minggir!" seru Taufan dari belakang dengan mobilnya—Magnum—kini melaju cepat, mengingat lintasan yang mereka lewati kini adalah lintasan lurus. "Lintasan seperti ini sangat cocok bagi Magnum untuk melaju cepat. Ayo, Magnum! Kalahkan mereka semua!"

Magnum mulai melewati Sonic dan Spin Viper, kini mobil milik Taufan harus berusaha untuk merebut posisi pertama dari Tridagger. Sempat terjadi peperangan yang sengit di antara kedua mobil mereka.

"Ayo, Api Special! Kau pasti bisa!" Api terus memberikan semangat pada mobilnya yang kini kecepatannya setara dengan Manta Ray milik Yaya.

Gadis kecil berhijab serba merah muda itu juga tidak mau kalah. "Ayo tambah kecepatanmu, Manta Ray!"

Fang sedikit terkejut karena kini mobilnya berhasil menduduki posisi terakhir. Memang bocah serba ungu itu sengaja menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya agar maniknya dapat melihat semua aura yang terpancarkan oleh mereka yang sudah mendahului mobilnya, terutama untuk Boboiboy Bersaudara.

Aura yang dipancarkan oleh setiap anggota Boboiboy Bersaudara berbeda-beda walau mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama. Itulah yang disimpulkan olehnya selama Fang berada di sisi mereka, di setiap kejadian yang berbeda. Bahkan dirinya baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia mulai bertingkah aneh berkat kelima bocah dinasaurus—makna denotasi saja sebenarnya.

Senyuman mulai terkembang manis di parasnya. "Jangan mau kalah dari mereka semua, Proto Saber!"

Bocah itu sedikit memberikan semangat pada mobilnya. Kecepatannya semakin lama semakin bertambah karenanya. Kini ia harus merebut kembali posisi yang sebelumnya yang ia dapatkan. Senyuman masih belum lepas dari parasnya.

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

**First our collaboration! Setidaknya itulah yang kami rasakan kini setelah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Yang sebenarnya fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Fang, tapi karena ada sedikit kendala maka baru di-publish sekarang. Happy Birthday, Fang (yang sudah terlewat beberapa hari sih)!**

**Sebenarnya ide fanfiksi ini berasal dari Arisa, di sini Lettuce hanya mengembangkan ide yang diberikan Arisa hingga menjadi sebuah plot yang telah Anda baca. Arisa hanya menambahkan sedikit polesan di sana-sini untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Namun nampaknya polesan yang diberikannya masih kurang.**

**Terima kasih karena Anda telah membaca fanfiksi ini! Jika berkenan Anda boleh meninggalkan review pada fanfiksi ini dan berikan tanggapan untu first our collaboration ini!^^**

**Sign,**

**Arisettuce Moristrong 0818**


End file.
